I'm riding away on a fast Camel!
by Lottie.com
Summary: One sex god in kiwi-a-gogo land, one sven in Swedenland, one moping Ellen, One Jas wearing really big knickers, and all the delights of Dave the Laughy laugh. Plz read and review as this is my first georgia fic, i usually write HP fics. EXPECT AN UPDATE S


"I'm away laughing on a fast camel."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday February 7th  
  
Break  
  
Jas was rambling on about rambling with Tom, I don't think it has quite hit her yet that we don't really give a damn at all.  
  
Ellen's been sniffling and moping around all day, Rosie's been quiet and thinking about Sven, occasionally saying things like " Do you remember Sven at the fish party? Wasn't that great?"  
  
Jools angry and tense after dumping Rolo, she keeps saying, "Have I done the right thing?"  
  
And me. I'm really upset about sex god, I can't even make myself feel better by annoying Elvis as he's gone on a Perfect Caretaking course. They'll have to have a gun and a brain transplanter to turn him into the perfect caretaker.  
  
RE  
  
Can't believe Ellen is still upset about Dave the Laugh dumping her. God that's old news. He's not that special. He does have a good lip-nibbling technique though. And he is such a laugh. And he is pretty scrummy- bananas for a guy with personality. I was too confused to even hum, let alone listen to reasons why the ten commandments are so special.  
  
10.00pm  
  
DAVE THE LAUGH CAME TO SEE ME AT HOME!  
  
I was sat eating nachos and a big bowl of popcorn in my room while enjoying ( ish) some weeknight movie about a guy being haunted by some other guy or something when the door rung. I ignored it as I thought I was one of 'the lads'. Mum answered it. I could hear her over the creepy music of the film.  
  
" Hello who are you?" Mum asked. How tactful she is.  
  
" Hi I'm here to see Georgia," came a voice I knew but I couldn't remember whose voice it was.  
  
" Okay I'll go and get her. What's your name again?"  
  
" Dave."  
  
Then I heard mum screeching up the stairs.  
  
" Georgie sweetheart there's a boy here called Dave to see you!"  
  
" Okay. I'll be down in a minute, I'm. um.getting changed."  
  
Mum began talking to Dave as I quickly brushed my hair, layered on some more mascara and added some more lip-gloss to my already glossy lips.  
  
I ran down the stairs and there was Dave.  
  
He looked very scrummy in the moonlight, his dark hair looked tipped light on the ends and he was smiling at me looking happy and Dave-the-laugh-ish.  
  
" Hi Georgia."  
  
I was all clammed up. I never got jelliod talking to Dave the L, but today I was like a big wobbly greyhound trifle.  
  
" Agg, Hi Dave."  
  
My brain went into overdrive but then I realised, if I said something stupid and pathetic in front of Dave he would just laugh. He really is very tasty.  
  
" Would you like to come in? It looks a bit nippy-noodles out there."  
  
Dave laughed his Dave the laugh-y kind of laugh and stepped out of the cold.  
  
" Well, take your coat off then!"  
  
Dave smiled. He looked so lovely when he smiled. Almost sexy. Actually, definitely sexy.  
  
He took off his coat, and underneath he had a jacket on, and a tee-shirt saying " I love you!" in pink writing.  
  
" I was talking to Tom today. He told me Robbie had gone away. A year is a long time, and I love you, you know I do. I have specific horn just for you. I don't know if you like me too, but I love you from the bottom off my hilarious heart. I know you love Robbie. But won't I do for a year. I know I'm not as a fabbity fab fab looing as Robbie but I'm a laugh, I promise not to even look at you again once Robbie's back if you don't ant me to but, but, Robbie's so much older than you. He has his band, he must meet thousands of girls every night and."  
  
I took a deep breath. I don't think I'd ever seen Dave the Laugh run out of things to say. He should join the rambling squad or whatever Tom and Jas are in.  
  
Dave looked very sexy bananas standing in my hall. His hair is so black, like very black hair, and his eyes blue like the lightest blue cloudless sky, reflected in a river. And he is very witting, he can think of things of the spur of the moment, yet though he never seems to take things seriously he is romantic and a good snogger.  
  
" Okay."  
  
Then Dave wrapped his arms around me and we snogged, lip-nibbling, tongues and all, just as mum came out to get a glass of water.  
  
12.03  
  
In room in bed. Luckily, mum pretended not to see two fifteen year olds snogging for Britain in her hall.  
  
I don't think sex god will be bothered that I'm going out with Dave. I thought of the things Dave said and he is right. Sex god is sexy, but looks don't stay forever , Dave will be laughing till he's eighty one. I can have a proper conversation with Dave whereas I only ogled at Sex God. He'll probably be snogging a different girl each night in Kiwi-a-gogo land. But for once I don't care.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Second Chappie will be up soon stay tuned! 


End file.
